


【卡带ABO】还差的远呢

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: #Alpha卡xOmega土，雷且狗血，还没逻辑#文笔渣，#就是想日堍





	【卡带ABO】还差的远呢

 带土紧紧握着得来不易的抑制剂舒了一口气：这次也顺利拿到了。  

 自从四战结束后，木叶美名其曰让卡卡西照看四战战犯，但实际上不过是把他当成生孩子的工具罢了。带土也有想过去死，但他不想就这样死在卡卡西的家里，怕弄脏了这里。

 他们扔掉了带土所有的抑制剂，迫使他迎来人生中第二次的发情期。

 在他第一次发情的时候被斑无情的注射了大量抑制剂后，无论是自身的味道还是对alpha的影响都很淡。这对带土来说也是好事，为了“月之眼”计划的实施，他也不允许自己在这方面浪费时间，定期注射抑制剂也相安无事的过了许多年。

 但物极必反，隐藏在身体内部的Omega本能如同拉紧了的弓弦，没有了抑制剂的克制，如同火山爆发的发情期让带土感受到了另一种地狱。

 突如其来的情欲渐渐蚕食带土的意识和理智，浑身上下如同着了火，但整个人也只能卷在门边的墙，一边蹭着墙的凉度，一边等着卡卡西回来。不知道等了多久，门一打开见到来人就扑上去，对方微凉的体温让他感到舒服，带土不停地蹭着，屁股后面更是不停的流着淫液，然后迷迷糊糊的渡过了这个发情期。

 直到卡卡西在他体内成结的时候，一丝痛楚才唤回他的意识，却看见卡卡西一副要揍人的样子瞪着他。

 呵，原来你也不情愿啊，跟我做很恶心吧。

卡卡西的表情说明了一切，似乎在指责他是个不知廉耻的Omega。

在以后发情期到来的时候，带土只会脱下裤子让卡卡西上，甚至到后来，连脸都埋起来，只接受背入式的交合。带土只想着赶紧怀孕，只要生下孩子来就结束了。 像他这种罪孽深重的人也不过是木叶高层拿来繁衍人口的道具，只要生下了孩子，他就可以离开卡卡西。

 可是，半年多过去了，带土的肚皮依然没有消息。

 带土绝望了，虽然每次都是在发情期的时候和卡卡西上床，但作为一个Omega半年的时间还不受孕，果然是因为自己有一半是柱间细胞的原因吧。

 再这样下去完全没有意义，带土已经厌倦了。他应该跟卡卡西说清楚，让木叶高层放弃掉他这个无法生育的Omega，任杀任剐都随他们，只要能结束掉和卡卡西这诡异的关系怎样都行。可每次都要跟卡卡西谈的时候，还没有正式进入话题就被对方打断，带土看见黑着脸的挚友什么话都说不出口了。

 一次偶然的机会让他接触到了大蛇丸，带土利用之前晓组织的情报换取了少量的抑制剂。对于短时间内就需要定期注射的带土来说，无疑是真贵无比的。每次都是小心翼翼的用大蛇丸的忍蛇进行交易。在这样的情况下相安无事的过了两个月。

 

  面对如山的文件，平时工作效率极高的六代目难得走了神。

差不多过了两个月了吧，难不成是怀上了？也不对啊，带土的味道最近越来越淡，不像是怀孕的样子。昨晚他偷偷的摁了一下睡在沙发上的带土颈侧的腺体，是柔软的而且变得很薄，一点发情的征兆都没有。他能明白带土的发情期不是很定时，但连续两个月只能看不能碰不能摸不能吃的日子对卡卡西来说也真是种煎熬。

记得第一次的时候，他差点犯了一个大错。

那天卡卡西让鸣人去他家里拿文件，要不是想起跟鸣人说错了位置，紧跟其后去了自家，估计发情的带土就在门口把鸣人“强奸”完了。

虽然自己的学生一直再三的强调“带土大哥太甜了，不适合我”这样的理由听起来怎么觉得都太勉强。作为咸党的卡卡西来说，甜味的带土可是他唯一喜欢的甜点，怎么吃都不够。

 阅书无数的卡卡西自认为可以主导一切，可偏偏架不住热情似火的带土。在他一点点顶开内里的软肉，感受带土欢欣鼓舞包裹他的同时也意识到对带土来说是不是谁都可以进来，谁都可以标记他，对他做这样那样的事情。回想起之前带土扒光鸣人的上衣，整个人贴在他身上蹭的样子不由得怒火中烧。

宇智波带土这个人只能属于他旗木卡卡西，就算对带土来说谁都可以，但在这里他哪都去不了，能操到他能标记他的也只能是他六代目火影。卡卡西在带土体内成结后持续着射精，却看见带土一脸漠然避开了他的视线。 这算什么？你就这么讨厌我标记你吗？但一切都太迟了。然后卡卡西咬上了带土的腺体，无论是上面还是下面都在带土的身体里注满了雪松味的信息素。

不过果然是被讨厌了，之后带土再来发情期的时候，卡卡西本想与带土温存一下，却被他一句“不要做多余的事情”拍开了要解开带土紫袍腰带的手。虽然自己脱掉裤子并主动用双手掰开大腿的带土让卡卡西不停地咽唾沫，但这种列行公事的性爱却让卡卡西怎么也高兴不起来。

 他很想拥抱带土，更想抚摸他的每一寸皮肤和肌肉。每次做的时候卡卡西都会贪心的把腰带往上撸一点点，摩挲着带土小腹上的肌肉，这时带土总会不停地微微颤抖，身体内里更是害羞的吸允着他的，可爱的反应。做到大汗淋漓的时候，带土就像从水里捞出来似的，紫色的袍子紧紧贴在身上勾勒出他的好身材和完美的肌肉线条，印在卡卡西的眼里满满都是色情的味道。不过这时卡卡西也只能舔舔唇可怜兮兮的摸一把大腿再摸一把大腿。唉，有腿玩也能吃就别那么贪心了。

 只可惜，他也只能在咬上腺体的时候才能抱一下自己喜欢的那个人。现在这个人连发情期都不来了，平时都吃不饱的六代目又被饿了两个月整个人都不好了。

 但他最在意的还是带土之前对他说的话，虽然没有说到重点上但卡卡西也能明白带土无非是想说反正也生不出孩子不如让他离开。这个笨蛋无论什么时候都搞不清楚状况，一个被标记了的Omega还能去哪里。他尊重带土的任何做法，他讨厌和自己上床所以平时卡卡西都不会碰他，但只有这一点无论如何也不行。  

 

 晚上回到家，卡卡西一如往常的在沙发上看书，带土坐在旁边的地上看电视。自从带土搬进来之后，除了发情期外带土都睡在沙发上，卡卡西也借着看书为由想赖在带土身边的时间多一些。

书里的内容一点都没有看进去，不知不觉才发现到了半夜，带土早已经困得靠在沙发上睡着了。这种温馨的画面惹得卡卡西轻笑，本想摇醒带土的手却附上了他的腺体，那里变得更软更薄了，卡卡西无奈的叹了口气，心想着是否明天拉着带土去医院看看。  

 

  * 一直监视大蛇丸的大和告诉了六代目宇智波带土和大蛇丸的交易。看着前辈一副暴风雨即将来临的宁静，大和不停地道歉，自己不该这么长时间才发现，危害到了村子的安全等等等。



卡卡西突然笑的满面春风，“大和没关系的，不要惊动他们，下次他们再进行交易的时候你只做一件事就好。”

大和：？？？  

 

带土拿到用那些可有可无的情报换到的抑制剂，扎进腺体注射进去。

必须在卡卡西回来之前处理好一切。

刚把注射剂包起来扔进垃圾桶里的时候，带土一阵眩晕倒在了地上，浑身不正常的热了起来，当他闻到自己甜腻的信息素心觉不好，抚摸上腺体才发现那里又肿又硬。紧接着后穴不停地分泌着体液，沾湿了底裤。

 “大！蛇！丸！”带土恶狠狠的喊着这个名字。

趴在地上的人像是脱离水的鱼，大口大口的喘息，久隔两个月的发情期来势汹汹，带土意志坚强什么都能忍，唯独抗拒不了情欲带给他的煎熬。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……”带土粗喘着呼吸念着他的名字，如同是能解救他的咒语。

 “吆，还真得随时都要看紧你呢。”突然出现在带土面前蹲着的卡卡西仿佛在看热闹似的笑眯眯与他打招呼。带土已经无心管这些了，抓上他的脚顺着小腿往上想把自己贴在卡卡西身上。白发男人却眼神冷漠的推开他，站起身捡起垃圾桶的注射剂拿给带土看，“如果不小心打了催情剂该怎么办。是吧，带土？”

被情欲不停地折磨的人如同被浇了冰水，情欲没有减少心却被抽走了血液，浑身上下不停地颤抖着。

 “是……你换的。”带土绝望无比，卡卡西已经厌恶他到这种地步了吗？那他离卡卡西远点就好了。

带土像逃一般向门口爬去。这时卡卡西释放出了自己的信息素，压制着带土的行动。

 “带土，你还能去哪里，别忘了你已经是一个被我标记过的omega，就算是发情也该找你的alpha 不是吗？”卡卡西说着无情的话一步步走向黑发男人。

 “卡卡西，你到底想要干什么？”带土红着眼睛瞪着他。

 依旧站立的卡卡西垂下眼睛看着趴在地上又与他对视的带土，被情欲染红了的脸，腰肢和腿不安的扭动着，就连胯处都像失禁了一样湿漉漉的。就算是这样那个人依然眼神倔强的睁着仅有的一直眼看着他，如果不是因为眼里的泪快要流出来不然会显得更凶一些。

心痒心痒心痒……

这真是幅完美的景色，该拿相机拍下来。

卡卡西蹲下身伸手不轻不重的摁着带土的腺体，见他咬紧了唇却又更凑近他的手心。突然像只撒娇的大猫咪，邀求主人的爱抚。

“我想要干什么你会知道的。”说完就扯下了带土的腰带，脱去了他的紫色长袍，啃咬着带土的乳头。

“好痛！”如同一股电流刷进了身体，先痛后爽的感觉让带土不知所措，用仅保留的一丝理智推着卡卡西的肩膀，想让他离开，“卡卡西，你快放开，做这些事情根本就没有意……啊！”还没有说完就感觉到腰间传来一股电流，电的带土身体都麻痹了，瘫软在地上。

 这，这……混蛋竟然用查卡拉电他！

 被封印查卡拉的带土根本就拿不出与六代目相抗衡的力量，更不用说他现在压根就使不上劲。

卡卡西既生气又伤心，都过了这么久了，带土还是一直拒绝他。卡卡西不死心，就算是他自己的一厢情愿，带土只要对他有一点好感，哪怕是一点点他都不会放弃。 他把带土摁在地上狠狠地舔着吸着啃咬着，隔了两个月终于可以抱到了他心心念念的人，卡卡西拼命的散发他的信息素，勾引的带土股间不停的流着淫水。带土的味道既甜又不腻，掺杂着一点清香的水果味，像草莓像苹果也像蜜桃。卡卡西真是爱死了这种味道的带土，这样一个蓬勃有张力的男人会散发出这样的信息素，真是可爱极了。

 因为是带土，所以怎么赞美都不为过。

 卡卡西没有做过扩张就插了进去，时隔两个月没有承欢的身体有些不适应那狰狞的尺寸。带土被顶的呻吟出声，但总归还是爽的。随着卡卡西缓缓的抽插，身体内部的穴肉渐渐记起卡卡西的形状，都欢欣鼓舞争前恐后的按摩着他的肉棒。

呼——卡卡西舒服的呼出一口气。

 他的omega是最棒的，就算是没有意识到，身体也能知道怎样让他更爽更舒服。卡卡西渐渐的加大力度和速度，撞击着里面的肠肉，随着性器的深入不停的擦着前列腺，浑身痉挛的带土抓不到床单只能紧紧抱着卡卡西的后背，指关节泛白使力，在白皙的背上划出了一道道的血痕。在卡卡西吸上他的乳头时带土射了出来，卡卡西用舌头舔了一口脸上的精液，做出了评价。 “好浓啊，带土。”

身下的人听到被卡卡西这样说，身子红的跟煮熟了的虾子，嘴上却不饶人的骂他：“卡卡西，你就是个混蛋，我讨厌你！”说完后卡卡西就感觉到带土后穴的肠肉更是卯足了劲挤压着肉棒给它做按摩，并不停的把它往里面吸。

 卡卡西失笑：“带土的话可没什么说服力。”顶到生殖腔的入口后，卡卡西更是挺动着腰大张大合的操干着后穴，一点点研磨着顶开生殖腔的入口，里面更柔软有吸力的肉不停的蠕动嘬着卡卡西的龟头，给予他的alpha更多的刺激让他成结射精。

 卡卡西却贪恋着这种感觉，更贪恋带土被他干的失魂了的表情。嘴里的呻吟一声比一声拔尖甚至都有几丝媚音掺杂在里面。

 “啊嗯～～～卡卡西……不要了……啊～～快点～～卡卡～～”

带土受不了这种灭顶的快感，被他顶着的软肉太敏感，前面又射了一次，可卡卡西还是没有放过他。带土感觉到内里的高潮每隔几秒钟就来一次，大股大股温热的淫液冲刷着卡卡西的铃口，促使他赶快射精。卡卡西在带土各方面的挑逗下也坚持不住了，紧紧的抱住他在生殖腔内成结后持续不断地射精，最后一口咬上了他的腺体。

 

卡卡西抱起软了身子的带土，在他的耳边轻声问：“带土愿意给我生个孩子吗？”带土先是愣了一下，看见卡卡西一脸期待的表情，羞红了耳朵，咬了一下嘴唇道：“说什么蠢话！”然后用几不可闻的声气说着“笨卡卡”。

可卡卡西还是听到了，射完一波后又硬起来的分身开始准备第二轮的进攻。带土不敢置信的瞪着他，可越瞪他身体里感觉到的肉棒就越粗。带土终于红了整张脸，大骂卡卡西是个垃圾。

“我是垃圾，我是没用的废物。”卡卡西一边说一边啄着带土的嘴唇。

他还真是个垃圾，竟然就这样在冷硬的地板上把带土上了，以后还是都要在床上做。

 嗯～沙发上也可以……餐桌上也不错……如果铺个地毯在地上也不是不可以……窗台……算了，不能让别人看见带土的这个样子。

 ……拉上窗帘是不是会好点。

 

 之后的日子里，这两个不知羞耻的中年人几乎夜夜承欢，也真的如卡卡西所想的在房间的各个角落里都做了。

 虽然带土还不清楚卡卡西真正的心意，但卡卡西似乎喜欢跟他做这样的事情，那他也很配合，只要是卡卡西想做的他都会努力办到。

 没过多久，带土就开始嗜睡，信息素的味道也开始变化，去医院检查才知道是怀孕了。

小白毛生下来之后，带土开始拒绝卡卡西的求欢，他觉得既然都有孩子了，那些事情做不做都无所谓了。

 “带土，你不会以为生一个就可以了吧。”

带土一脸茫然的看着他，仿佛是在问：“不是吗？”

卡卡西有些挫败的圈着他的腰笑的不怀好意：“还差得远呢！”

 

end

 

 


End file.
